Ch 1 : Prologue
by silentcrisis
Summary: I am currently making chapters off Hitman based off Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. For those of you whom find it kind of dumb that I'm basing my writing of the actual game plot, criticize if you must. Anyways, Enjoy!


**Epilogue**

_A barrage of raindrops falls fall upon a blood soaked tanker in a stormy summer evening in the Rotterdam Harbor. Bullets riddle the side of the tanker as men cover every bit of scenery on the ship. Two figures move with finesse towards the docked giant. One of the men carries a blue steel briefcase and is dressed in a magisterial fashion. A bulkier man follows him emanating fear and suspicion in all of those he passes… He carries a scowl across his face that is as thin as his brow._

A Rotterdam police officer walks up to the suited man, "Halt! You are not permitted to travel any further." He pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket and hands it to the officer. "…I apologize sir, you two may pass."

The dark figures make their ascend towards the bridge of the ship. When they enter, the suited man says with fluent Polish, "Everyone, please leave." The Investigators exit leaving the two men alone in the bridge.

"What the hell happened here?", the bulkier man says in a rich Russian accent. He makes his way towards a corpse that lies on the floor. "Who could have done something like this."

The suited man sets down his suitcase and puts on a pair of latex gloves. "It could have been anyone you know." he says in a distinguished tone. "He had many allies, but had more enemies."

"My brother was notorious for many things; prostitution, extortion, gunrunning. Who could have he pissed off that would have hired someone like this? Someone this professional. Not even I could have done damage like this?"

The distinguished man pulls down the white sheet that covers the corpse, "Hmm, look at this. He seems to have been strangled."

"What? Impossible. There was no one stronger than my brother that could have acted this fast… Well, other than me."

"I think I have an idea of who it was. Actually, I'm pretty certain I know who it may have been… that is if you're interested."

"Well it depends, tell me."

"I'll have to show you, let's go."

The rain never ceases as the dark angels exit the crime scene causing as much suspicion as what was already there.

The rain falls just as hard on that Romanian night. A rusted iron gate closes off an old courtyard that lays in front of an aged Romanian asylum. Footsteps make there way towards a side entrance of the building. The footsteps are created by those same two men. Every move as distinguished as the last. The suited figure breaks the latches off the door and breaks into the insecure abandoned building. A barrage of bullet holes fill the interior of the building just as much as the dried blood on the floor does.

"Ah here it is", the suited figure says standing in front of the elevator. They enter the elevator as the suited man pulls a yellow keycard from his briefcase and inserts it into a narrow slot inside the elevator. The lights flicker as they descend towards a hidden basement.

"What the…", the bulky man announces before covering his nose to protect himself from the foul air. Before them lies decaying bodies of an unknown source. They all wear black suits with red ties and hold weapons of unprecedented firepower. "My God, what is this place?", he says with an putrid grimace on his face.

"It's the place we've been looking for."

The make there way through the twisted corridors encountering rotting corpses in every direction. Finally they enter a small security room. Several guards in blue suits lay dead on the floors.

The suited man bends over and removes a disc held by one of the guards. "Take a look at this." He enters a program and hacks into it. A small video surveillance screen pops up on one of the many outlets. Several rolls of footage show armed police and guards being slaughtered by an unknown figure. "Here's our man.", he says with a slight smile on his face.

"Who is this guy, he moves like phantom." The feed on the screen eventually goes black as suspicious go through his head.

"He goes by the name 'Tobias Rieper' more notoriously known as 'Agent 47'."

"What are his whereabouts?"

"It's hard to guess where he could be. He moves like a vagabond from place to place. Although, he hasn't been mentioned of ever since this incident "

"Can you locate him?"

"I'll see what I can do… What do you plan on doing about him?"

He gets a devilish smirk on his face, "I think I may have the right idea. Why order him dead when we can use him?"

"But remember, he killed your brother."

"Other than that. Maybe we can give him a chance to make up for the atrocities he's committed."

"People like this aren't to be used. This man is the best and probably shouldn't be dealt with…"

"I know, but what he doesn't know, might not kill him." he says in an evil tone.

The suited man too smiles at the idea. "I'll find him and get back to you as soon as I can."

The voices echo throughout the abandoned asylum as they exit. The clashes of thunder and bolts of lightning continue to light up the sky and reflect off the hillside. This picturesque image of Romania is soon blacked out, fading into the past and forever more.


End file.
